Not Alone
by GleeFanFiction2
Summary: More detail on Kurt and Blaine's first time.  Based off of my recent story 'His Prince'  By the way when you read this story, you should listen to 'Love Me' by Yiruma. JUST SAYIN :P


"You're so effing adorable Kurt." Blaine said.

"That was supposed to be sexy!" Kurt's face flushed and he quickly sat up.

"You are!" Blaine laid Kurt back down and got on top of him, "You are everything." Blaine began to lean down to kiss Kurt's pink lips.

"Wait-" Kurt gasped just before Blaine's lips made contact with his own, "You have a condom right?"

"Yeah- yeah right here." Blaine pulled one out of his pocket.

"Oh okay." Kurt breathed.

Blaine moved in closer again.

"Wait-" Kurt said more urgently.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, his facial expression was full of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine just-"

"Are you sure you want this? Kurt, you know we don't have to do this now. I would wait forever just to be with you."

Kurt hesitated, "I want this."

"Tell me if you want me to stop…" Blaine quietly said while he slowly leaned down.

"It's just that-" Kurt rolled out from underneath Blaine, causing him to land flat on his face, "I'm just so- Oh Blaine, I'm sorry!" He helped Blaine sit up, "I'm just so nervous."

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

Blaine chuckled, "I'm nervous to." He lightly stroked Kurt's upper arm, "I want this to be… perfect. You know?"

Kurt nodded yes.

"I don't want this to ruin things or complicate us. I don't want to freak you out or make you scared or uncomfortable Kurt. I don't want to lose you and, I love you too much."

Kurt's heart beat faster, hearing Blaine say 'I love you too much.'

"Blaine, I've loved you for months. And now that you're with _me_, here in this moment, saying that you love me is everything. Nothing you do is ever going to change how I feel for you." Kurt said, leaning closer to Blaine.

Blaine started blushing and looked misty eyed, "Are you ready?" His voice was shaky.

"Are you?" Kurt asked back in a whisper.

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in gently from behind his neck.

Kurt got on Blaine's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist as they kissed.

Blaine began to slowly run one hand up Kurt's back and the other hand down his back, holding on to him never wanting to let the moment go.

"Where do we go from here?" Kurt heavily breathed as Blaine kissed his collarbones.

Blaine stopped and looked at the buttons on Kurt's tux. Then back up to Kurt, "Can I?"

Kurt quickly nodded. He felt like he was going to throw up because he was so nervous and excited.

Blaine started un-buttoning Kurt's dress shirt. His hands were uncontrollably shaky.

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands, "It's okay." He whispered and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Blaine nodded and calmly continued to undress Kurt.

Kurt knew that he was safe with Blaine. He knew that Blaine loved him and would never want to hurt him. He no longer felt scared or uncomfortable. He knew he was ready.

He watched Blaine basically rip off his tux, revealing only boxers.

Blaine slid off Kurt's kilt. Then, he slowly peeled off Kurt's skintight jeans.

"You're gorgeous Kurt."

"_Blaine._" Kurt gasped his name, trying to keep control of himself.

Both boys only in their boxers now, it was time.

* * *

><p>"I'm cold." Kurt shivered, laying naked next to Blaine underneath the stars.<p>

Both boys were still breathing heavily.

Blaine took the blanket out from under them and wrapped it around their bodies.

He held Kurt, spooning him.

Kurt giggled, "Why are you the big spoon? I'm taller than you." He teased.

Blaine snuggled up to Kurt, "Because I want to hold you and you want to be held."

"Love you." Kurt softly said, trying to remember all of the times he must've said that while they were actually having sex.

"I've never loved anyone more then I love you." Blaine snuggled his head into Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine, their stomachs pushed up against eachother.

He reached underneath the blanket and took both of Blaine's hands.

"You're beautiful. You mean everything Blaine." Kurt gently kissed him.

Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's jaw, "I felt so… alone before I met you."

"You'll never have to be alone, cause you're here with me." Kurt softly smiled and looked into the eyes of his love.

"Always."


End file.
